lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spikette
Spikette 'is a character who appeared in Spike vs. Spikette. She is a student at the Davenport Bionic Academy. She battles Spikerella. Her real name is Kate. Douglas is the one who came up with the name "Spikette." Her Commando App activated when she saw Adam hurting Chase. She is portrayed by Liana Ramirez. Biography Spikette first appears when Kate sees Adam hurting Chase. Spikette gets angry at Adam, so she picks up Adam and sends him flying. After throwing him, she holds Chase and says "Baby good, now!" Later, Spikette is seen chasing the bionic soldiers with furniture. Chase tells Bree that her Commando App must be triggered by a "mama bear instinct," and that she's glitching like crazy. Chase says Spikette is trying to baby him, and then she's destroying anything in sight. Spikette pulls Bree away and tells her to stay away from her baby (Chase). Chase says his Commando App should have shut down a while ago, but her adrenaline levels are going through the roof. When Bree suggests shutting it down, Chase says he can't, because he doesn't know how. Spikette then rips off a beam and asks if Chase wants it, calling it a "toy." Spikette is seen still destroying the academy. Douglas is mad at Chase for activating the Commando App, but Chase says he wanted to observe the Commando App, and says he's scared. Spikette is now seen eating something, and Bree says she's taking a snack break before destroying the academy, while Douglas says she has no manners. Douglas says the only way to stop the App is to manually override the chip. When Chase walks up to Spikette, she attempts to give Chase her food. Chase tells Douglas to throw him the chip extractor, but Spikette destroys it. Douglas says they'll need to use physical force to restrain her. Douglas says Spikette needs to meet her match, implying Chase to activate his Commando App. Bree makes Chase activate his app, and Spikette sees Spike, calling him "baby." When Spike refuses to hit a lady, Douglas says Spikette is not a lady, so Spikette throws Douglas away. Spikette then high-fives Spike. Spikette throws more furniture, Bree questions why she is getting stronger, Douglas says it's a glitch. He says if her Commando App keeps going, her chip is gonna burn out and melt her brain. Later, Spikette and Spike are talking about what they like to do. Spikette sees Spikerella, and they fight. When Reggie sees them fighting, Spikette calls Reggie her "new baby" and gets him some food. Spikette hugs Reggie after giving him food. When Adam takes Reggie from Spikette, she gets angry, but Spikerella interferes and they go back to fighting again. Spikette is defeated by Spikerella, and her chip gets removed by Douglas. Powers and Abilities * 'Super Strength: Spikette has super strength similar to Spike's, using it to fight Spikerella and to pick up and throw Adam, overpowering him with ease. However, she gets stronger by the minute, which is part of her glitch. * 'Martial Arts: ' She has martial arts abilities similar to Spike's, which she used to fight Spikerella. Trivia *She is the female version of Spike. *She calls Chase her "baby." *Both Spike and Spikette's personalities are equal in being aggressive and immature, though while Spike's personality is that of an arrogant, selfish and mean-spirited brute, Spikette has a more maternal and protective personality. Category:Season 4 Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Female Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guest Character